(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for automatic detection of battery polarity, and more particularly to a device wherein positive terminals and negative terminals of battery electrical connecting units are respectively connected to detector terminals of a detector circuit.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a charger A of prior art, wherein disposition of electrical contact points A1 of the charger A is fixed, and positive contact points and negative contact points extending from a circuit located interior of the charger A are fixed contact points. If a battery is disposed into the charger A having a dissimilar configuration of positive and negative contact points, then the charger A is unable to implement charging of the battery, even to the extent of posing a threat of damaging the battery.
Furthermore, because of different sizes of batteries and position and spacing of electrical contact points of chargers are all unequal, thus, the single charger A is only able to singly accommodate the corresponding battery A2, and is unable to achieve accommodating diverse batteries to implement charging thereof.